


Where Did Everyone Go?

by blazingstar29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Whumptober 2020, no.8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Eggsy is held hostage on a mission. Everything he has faced doesn't come close to this.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Where Did Everyone Go?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING   
> This involves isolation and a lot of bad mental stuff. 
> 
> No Beta

Whumptober Day 8: Where did everyone go?

The last time Eggsy saw the outside of the room, one thing had been said to him:

“Your friends have abandoned you to this fate, don’t forget that.”

For the first  _ however many _ days Eggsy refused that. But one his only contact to the outside turned into food and water pushed through the door once everytime the lights were on he started to believe it. 

The lights stayed on for a few hours each day before they switched off and Eggsy tried to sleep. Even though the food was barely enough to keep meat on his bones after some time had passed, he did not burn any energy to require sleep. It led to long hours broken with brief sleep. 

Around Eggsy’s neck was a collar, he briefly remembered being told about them after having a close shave with them on a mission a while ago. He was taught how to disable them with different types of tools. He joked about his kidnappers being ‘kinky bastards’ but it wasn’t hard to see that the experience unnerved him, made him feel objectified. Made him feel like he was on Smith Street again. 

Eggsy had tried to disable it but there was nothing to ruin it. When Eggsy tried brute force he was shocked. It made him yelp and retract his hands instantaneously. 

Merlin and wryly told him once, after he had annoyed the man for many hours that Eggsy would cease to exist without human interaction. And although the memory of the man was fading. In fact the faces of those he loved where fading, his words were still there and Merlin was right. 

Eggsy needed human interaction. Someone like Merlin who tended to be annoyed with everyone around him could very well be fine in this situation. But Eggsy was not, he was struggling.

The white walls of the cell, Eggsy refused to call it a room, were blank. After he felt like he’d been there far too long he took the knife from his plate of food and cut his upper arm. With the blood he flung it across the walls so that there was something. Then he took for dry chicken and smeared on the walls too, it left brown greasy marks but it was the most cheerful thing Eggsy had seen since he first came here. 

Only once did he question his sanity, after that it wasn’t a question any more. 

Eggsy was going insane and he was afraid of what might happen if he ever left. He thought about Kingsman alot, thats when Eggsy recalled what the man said. 

_ “Your friends have abandoned you to this fate, don’t forget that.” _

Merlin and Harry and Roxy and Percival had all left him. Who was looking after JB? What did his mum know, did she know anything at all?

_ Had Eggsy even told her what his job was? _

Hatred began to brew inside Eggsy, he began to scream into the hessian sacks that were his blankets. They had abandoned Eggsy. He was dispensable, he always had been. 

Eggsy cried a lot. There wasn’t much else to do. He began to neglect the food given to him, it stayed in the slot until someone came back the next day. Then he began to wonder if it was a machine doing it, because why would someone bother to give him food? Dean never did. 

Eggsy cried some more, life wasn’t worth living and he was tempted to take it. He didn’t matter to anyone and there wasn’t anyone else out there that cared. But when he tried to get the knife into his jugular the collar around his neck shocked him. It shocked him worse than before, it lasted this time until his entire neck was on fire.

Eggsy didn’t try again.

-

When Lancelot and Percival busted through the door Eggsy thought it was a figment of his imagination. 

Roxy rushed to where he was sitting against the wall and reached for his arm. Eggsy looked through her and didn’t respond. It wasn’t real.

“C’mon Eggs we need to go,” Roxxy urged but Eggsy didn’t move. “What’s wrong why aren’t you moving?”

“You’re not real,” Eggsy whispered, his voice hoarse. Roxy stiffened ad looked behind to where Percival was guarding the door. 

“Yes I am Eggsy, you’re going home you just need to stand up,” she argued standing up and pulling on his arm. The physical movement jolted Eggsy to reality. He finally looked  _ at _ Roxy and his eyes went as big as saucers. 

“Roxy?” 

“Eggsy.”

-

On the helicopter Eggsy was quite but answered questions. Roxy looked at Percival with concern, he crouched in front of Eggsy who was already hooked up to an IV.

“Eggsy, can you tell me what happened?” He asked quietly and carefully. 

Eggsy hummed for a moment before speaking, “nothing. Just stayed in a cell.”

Percival frowned as if pieces coming together, “where are you alone?”

“I didn’t see no one. How long was I gone?” Eggsy asked but not quite looking at Percival. There was still a look in his eyes that said he didn’t quite believe either of them were there. 

“Eggsy you were in there for eighteen days.”

-

Eggsy’s arrival back at HQ was a catastrophe. When the helicopter landed Eggsy stood at the doors and saw people moving around. 

He promptly stepped backwards and had a panic attack. 

-

Medical was called in to sedate him and take him to MedBay.

-

Six weeks on Eggsy was still transitioning to normal life. He had second degree burns to his neck which had healed but there was still scarring. Big crowds other whelmed him, sitting at the round table was a breakthrough that took three weeks to get to. But he was healing. 

Merlin and Harry had both agreed a missile to all six bunkers the organisation had was the best way to deal with them 

  
  
  
  



End file.
